Jump
by SuppBro
Summary: Rachel stood holding onto the rail, looking up at the sky. "What are you doing?" Quinn screamed from the edge of the train bridge. "You're a smart girl Quinn." she yelled back matter-of-factly, "What does it look like I'm doing?"
1. Bridge

"What are you doing?" Quinn screamed from the edge of the train bridge

"You're a smart girl Quinn." she yelled back matter-of-factly, no sarcasm present in her voice, "What does it look like I'm doing?" She said back just as Quinn had reached her. Leaning forward but still holding on the the bar that she stood on the outside of. The shallow ledge was about four inches, just enough for her heels to find purchase. Her silence made Rachel uneasy, "I'm contemplating the jump."

"Rachel, think about this," the blonde's voice was firm but immediately broke as she continued, "Please. Don't."

"Why now?" Rachel's voice so cold as tears brimmed her eyes, "Why do you care now?"

Quinn stepped behind the girl and placed her hands on the outside of the brunettes hands on the bar, just barely touching her thumbs to the other girls. "I have always cared. If you come back over here, I'll tell you everything. Just Please, Rae."

"Don't call me that!" the distress in the brown eyed teen's voice gave away that she had actually begun to cry now.

Quinn's hands moved to caress the smaller girls hands, but Rachel quickly readjusted so that she wasn't touching her at all, but Quinn moved back to the previous position slowly as the wind rustled by lightly.

"Can I please explain? Please? Just give me a chanc-"

"No!" Rachel quickly cut her off "You've had the passed eighteen years. Tell me what makes me so worthy of your attention now, so I know if it's worth sticking around for. I can't take being called Manhands for the next three month-"

"I Love You!" The air was sucked out of both teens as the statement sunk in to both of them. "I'm IN love with you." Quinn slowly covered the smaller girl's hands again, but this time the brunette didn't pull away.

The blonde's thumbs were lightly rubbing against Rachel's fingers as she interlaced her fingers into hers. The silence was deafening to Quinn as her head swam with doubt. Worried about what Rachel was thinking, she almost started to regret saying anything at all. That was until Rachel moved her hand out from under the shaking blonde's and then grabbed it and slowly moved it around her waist. Quinn stepped forward and did the same with the other arm with out Rachel's help. An exasperated sigh left her as she began to tear up again and she leaned her head in to the Rachel's neck and hair. Breathing deeply, she felt one step closer to saving her.

"Say it again." Quinn wasn't sure if she had only imagined the whisper from the girl in her arms but she didn't hesitate either way.

"I love you." Quinn blinked a few tears a way and subconsciously squeezed Rachel tighter, "I want you." She moved her head up, lips brushing over her ear as she whispered lightly "I need you." She felt the brunette suddenly turn in her arms and throw her arms around her neck. Quinn quickly but gently bent down over the rail and lifted the smaller girl up and over so that they were now on the same side enveloped in a tight embrace. She had been thankful for all the cheerleading muscles she had gained over the years. Rachel immediately broke down in her arms, her body slumping but Quinn walked her back a little so that both the rail and the blonde supported her.

"I've always loved you, Rachel." She pulled by a little and cupped the shorter girls face in her hands. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." Quinn leaned up and pressed her lips to Rachel's forehead, leaving her lips there for a second as the brunette sniffled. "I was scared of my parents." She was back to looking into Rachel's eyes, which were red and puffy now. "I was scared of my religion. I was scared of everyone at school." Quinn choked back a sob but continued as she realized just how beautiful this girl was up close no matter how swollen her face was from being upset. "I was scared of losing everything." She stroked the Rachel's cheeks wiping away tears as she did. The brunette had shut her eyes and scrunched up her face as more tears escaped and Quinn leaned down and kissed the ones on her left cheek away and she continued to wipe the others with her hand on the right. "I was scared of losing you." Rachel tilted her head up just a little so that her lips were barely touching Quinn's, staring into each others eyes.

The two eighteen-year-olds suddenly broke apart as a horn pierced the air, heads snapping in the opposite direction that Quinn had come onto the bridge. A train was barreling towards them and Quinn snapped out of her daze, grabbed Rachel's hand and took off running to the end of the bridge.

* * *

Hahah. Sorry about the abrupt stop. :]

I have no idea what this will turn into. Let me know what you think.


	2. Cuddle

Quinn woke up but didn't open her eyes. The air smelled different. Intoxicating was the first thing to pass through her mind at the thought of it. She took a deep breath as she shifted her head to the side but her chin came in contact with something. Actually someone. Instantly it all came back to her in flashes.

Bridge. Rachel. Train. Running. House. Talking.

She obviously fell asleep while talking to Rachel. She slowly opened her left eye and sure enough there the brunette was, curled into the taller girls body on the bed. Quinn smiled and lightly kissed her hair, taking in all that was Rachel. As she laid there she began to remember when she first noticed that she liked her.

_Quinn didn't blink as she stared across the room, out into the hall. She could feel Sam shifting beside her, frowning impatient for biology to start. "You look beautiful today, you know."_

_She turned to her boyfriend and smiled, "Thanks, Sam." _

_Her gaze immediately drifted back to the hall, just as Rachel had looked in from her locker directly across the hall. Quinn always sat in her current seat because she knew that the brown-eyed girls locker was in view from there._

_Those brown eyes connected on second glance with hazel ones for a moment before a small smile formed, before she turned and grabbed something from her locker then shut it without looking back again._

_A light tug on her arm brings her attention back to her desk, "No, really babe, you're looking smokin' today." Sam punctuated with a Fonze' like finger point and a wink. She ignored the clenching in her chest she felt as she remembered the smile the brunette had given her and responded, "Thanks, Sam."_

Rachel nuzzled further into Quinn's neck, now warm breath ran lightly over the sensitive skin there.

The blonde's hand had begun to trace delicate patterns on Rachel's lower back as the other had been stroking the smaller girl's cheek. Her breathing was picking up and Quinn realized she had probably woken her up. Her suspicions were confirmed when Rachel moved again, mumbling something before becoming motionless again in almost the same position as when the blonde woke up to.

This time a minor thing was different. Rachel had moved her legs so she was now straddling Quinn's leg, which was bent up slightly. Heat flooded the blondes body as she shifted it lightly, trying to lay it flat, but when she moved it, the brunette moaned lightly and moved her leg up so that it was now pressed against her, Directly on her center.

Quinn was full on blushing at this moment and it only got worse when Rachel shifted again, rubbing them both in the right places, and began to pepper the blonde's neck with soft, sweet kisses without moving her head.

"Rae" Quinn whispered, eyes squeezed shut and head back.

"Hmm" the brown eyed girl mumbled her reply now kissing her jaw line.

"As much as I love where this is going, I think that we both should calm down just a little." She said in the same tone taking deep breaths.

Immediately Rachel realized what was happening and shot up on the bed so she was now sitting back on her heels, a shy, worried expression on her face. Her cheeks were a light pink and she was looking off across the room. "Rach, I didn't mean to make you.. I just.. gah.. I'm sorry." Quinn had sat up and placed her hand on the brunettes soft cheek, lightly directing those brown eyes to her. "Hey." she smiled and said quietly.

"Hey, back" Rachel leaned into the hand and smiled widely. She looked behind the blonde and cleared her throat "you're so gorgeous, Quinn. I feel unworthy to be looked at the way you keep looking at me."

Quinn instantly leaned forward and placed kisses all over the smaller girls cheek, her hand still on the other. "You are more than worthy." She whispered into Rachel's ear letting her lips linger slightly as she shivered from the warm breath that invaded it and her neck. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but soft lips had covered hers, silencing any words that were about to come out. The kiss broke after a few minutes and Quinn rested her forehead against the brunettes and sighed contently, eyes still closed. "Can I hold you again?" Rachel only nodded as they moved to lay back down.


	3. Hello Love

Dear Rachel,

You haven't asked yet, but I know you want to know why I care so much. So here is your answer.

When Finn came to me and begged me to help find you, in that moment, I had never been so terrified in my life.

In the car, on the way to the bridge, I sat there, clutching Finn's phone. I replayed the voicemail you left him repeatedly, with no hesitation, for the whole 18 and a half minute drive there.

_"Hey Finn, thank you for being a good friend to me. I know you're in practice, but thats actually perfect because it would be harder if you responded. This is goodbye Finn Hudson, I'm heading to the Palmer Bridge andI'm going to face my fear. Be strong."_

Be strong. Be Strong. Be. Strong.

Your voice seemed so light, as if you were simply telling him that there was free ice cream at the market place downtown. Its unnerving how sure you were that you were going to die.

I was shaking the entire time. As we pulled up, Finn told me to wait in the car.

I said no.

_"No, Finn. I cant. I lo…." Panic filled Quinn immediately as she looked up at the large teen. "I love her. Please let me talk to her." Finn's tears were beginning to flood his eyes much like Quinn's._

_"Go" Quinn took off for the bridge without looking back after hearing his approval._

All those years, I never hated you. I was terrified of my feelings for you. I've been in love with you since first grade, when you told Santana she wasn't allowed to hold my hand because you were the only one allowed to. That was also the year that on picture day, when Mike and Artie spilt blue paint on me, you said you liked my dress with its new accents and that you thought I was gorgeous. Then you proceeded to rub blue paint on yourself, so that I wasn't alone. I have that yearbook under my bed, in a box filled with my favorite things.

I love the color blue because of you.

I rarely allow people to hold my hands because of you.

You are a beautiful, amazing, talented young woman. I envy you in more ways than I will admit. Why do you think I've only slushied you a handful of times? I either had to, for respect from the team, or you pissed me off that day with just how perfect you are.

I have never felt so strongly about someone in my entire life.

I hated Jesse, because he held you so tightly and then just let you fall so effortlessly.

there was no chance in hell that I'd let Puck do to you what he did to me. I was the one who caused all the problems in that relationship.

And to my enjoyment, Finn messed up with you on his own, but I'm glad you two were still friends.

I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't have asked for my help.

I think deep down, he knew. He knew, that I would be the most impacted, besides your fathers and of course himself.

I love you.

I will remind you every second of every day.

Rachel Barbara Berry, I am In Love with You.

Please. Please let this be a fresh start.

I will spend my entire life making up for what I've done in the past.

Everything is going to change. I cant tell you how, at least not yet. But, you aren't alone anymore. Im here. I'm not going anywhere. If you'll have me, I'll yours forever

But, please believe in me.

Believe in Us.

Love Always,

Quinn

As the letter printed out, Quinn stood up to get the rest of her school things together. She grabbed the letter out of the tray and left for school.

At Cheerios practice, Quinn informed every girl (and by informed I mean threatened) that if the even look at Rachel Berry the wrong way, the consequences will be dire.

After practice, Quinn walked to the brunettes locker first. There stood the petite girl moving books around in her locker.

"Hello Love" Rachel jumped at the words that were whispered in her ear. Without missing a beat The blonde continued, "Here." She handed her the folded letter. "See you later." Rachel could barely breathe when Quinn leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before strolling off down the hall, meeting up with some other Cheerios and then turning the corner, but not before looking back at her and winking.


	4. Partyy

_Dear Diary,_

_Quinn is perfect._

_Forever yours... Hers,_

_Rachel B. Berry_

She closed her laptop and look across her bed at her cell that just lit up. Dashing over she grabbed it and laid down.

"I'm almost Home, Sweetie. Gonna come over and eat dinner with me?" She grinned widely and ran down stairs about out the door.

* * *

"Quinn, someone just pulled up in the driveway."

"Thanks Frannie! I got it!" She yelled headed for the door.

She slid to a stop grabbing the handle. "Breathe Fabray." She counted to five and then casually opened the door to find a smug looking Rachel on the other side. She took in every ounce of her girlfriend's appearance.

Rachel was staring too, the blonde was wearing a light blue sundress and her hair was down and wavy. Rachel loved this look much more than the Cheerios outfit, although she had to say that it had its perks. You know, the tight fitting tops, short skirts…. the spanks….

"Hello Beautiful," Quinn blushed as Rachel leaned forward and laced her fingers through her hair, not without grazing her smooth cheek first, then pulling her in, kissing her passionately. The kiss went on for a good minute or so, until someone cleared their throat behind Quinn and then it was Rachel's turn to blush. She tilted her head to the side and said with a huge smile, "Hello Mrs. Fabray, thank you for having me over." The blonde heard a chuckle from her mom and then her footsteps, meaning that she was walking back into the livingroom, but still had her eyes closed, slightly stunned from the kiss. The smaller girl moved the hair that had fallen when they broke apart back out of her face before tilting her chin up causing her to open her eyes. "You alright, baby?"

Quinn simply murmured a "mmhmm" before taking the hazel eyed teen's free hand and dragging her up to her room quickly, but not before hearing, "You had better leave the door open, Rachel Barbara."

Quinn soon found herself pressed against the bed with her girlfriend above her straddling her, panting. "You are so gorgeous." Rachel had stopped her assault on the blonde's neck and was now just leaned down, lips barely touching the other girls.

"I cant wait till we can spend forever doing this.." her voice got super quiet and she quickly looked away from Rachel, causing the smaller girl to whimper at her kiss being moved to the girls cheek. The brunette took a second to register why she had moved away.

"Quinn," she whispered and waited for those hazel eyes to reconnect with her, "I'm not saying it will be easy, but i want this just as much. It will be worth it. Because You are worth it. You make Me feel worth it." Rachel leaned down and kissed her deeply, before pulling back and in a throaty deep voice finishing what she was saying. "I cant wait either, Love."

* * *

"Mrs. Fabray, Fran, this looks amazing! You shouldn't have done this" Rachel's eyes lit up and tears formed when Quinn removed her hands from over her eyes.

"Nonsense. You're a part of this family now, Rachel." She was setting down the paper plates, "Of course we'd celebrate your birthday." she finished in a voice that would rival Quinn's 'HBIC' tone.

"So you like it, baby? The best part is that its all organic ingredients, too." Quinn was behind her with her head on her shoulder, her looking around at all the food and cake that was laid out on the table in the dining room with her arms looped around her waist holding her tightly.

The brunette girl turned and her arms around her lady and nuzzled into her neck, "It's perfect baby." immediately the blonde knew that she was crying.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Quinn was stroked her hair softly, lightly scratching her scalp, and listened to the sniffles coming from right below her left ear.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life."

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh yeah I know, It's short.

BUT the next chapter is well worth it. :]


	5. Museum

okay, so hopefully you all have reaslised that this is just situations that they go through life, not really a day by day story line. I don't know where it will end up. So if it stops abruptly, then I give my apologies. but for now. Enjoy

* * *

"Quinn Fabray! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Rachel bellowed down the empty corridor. They were entering the ballroom sized lobby of the museum. They were on a field trip in with their science class. It had been two weeks since the incidence at the train bridge and both girls were still adjusting to having each other in their lives.

Quinn turned around, in the middle of the large room and ran her hand down her face, then put her hands on her hips.

Rachel took a step towards her, trying not to tear up anymore than she already was, "You... you're just going to walk out without saying a damn thing to me? I didn't know you left until Santana told me to 'buy a pair of pull-ups for you'. Saying that you smacked Finn in the back of the head and took off for the dinosaurs. Then I get in there and you just run off again. You aren't even going to ask me what happened?"

Quinn's shoulders slumped, a fire burned in her eyes, but she still said nothing. She raised her hands to her head grabbing some of her naturally wavy hair then rubbed her eyes. She just stood there. After a very deep breath that came out extremely fast, she threw her hands down in defeat. She looked up, straight into Rachel's eyes. Even from where the blonde stood, almost thirty feet away in the dim lit room, she could tell the brunette was full on crying now, much like herself.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but instead turned around and took off running towards to main entrance.

Rachel followed, trailing her until they made it outside and then lost sight of her. The weather was dark, it had been raining for three days now, and even though it was only 11 AM, the sky was a dark bluish/gray. The small girl called for Quinn, but there was no reply. The only sound that could be heard was the thunder and rain.

Quinn was watching her though. From the far side of the columns, she stood being soaked by the rain, just watching Rachel trying to figure out what her next move was. She closed her eyes and as soon as she did she heard Rachel yell again.

"I cant believe you're just going to run out on me. On us, Quinn Fabray!" The blonde had begun to walk but still stayed out of Rachel's sight. Slowly walking up behind her, the smaller girl still screaming into the rain, "Why didn't you just let me jump! You never wanted me anywa-!"

"You're beautiful" Quinn had stood directly behind her and leaned into her ear and spoke in a normal leveled voice, letting her warm breath and lips brush her ear. Rachel immediately jumped forward, turning around, clutching her chest and breathing heavy. The blonde wasted no time advanced forward though to close the space and wrapped her left arm around the girls waist and placed her other hand on Rachel's cheek, stroking it softly. She heard her whimper slightly as she closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch.

"You're so damn beautiful, Rachel Berry," Both of their eyes were puffy and red from crying, tears mixing with rain as they both stared at each other. "Stop yelling at me, I'm right here."

Rachel blinked twice and then their lips were connected, she had sprung up and threw her arms around the taller girls neck as Quinn's moved to her waist inside her jacket, wrapping around the soaked girl. There was no dominating battle of lips and tongue, only smooth, passionate kisses that had both girls panting when they separated.

Quinn moved her hand back up to move the brunettes bangs out of her eyes before pecking her lips again and saying, "Please don't ever think, even for a second, that I would take back saving you." She pressed her forehead to the smaller girl's.

They stayed that way for a little swaying slightly and kissing gently every few minutes until Rachel spoke. "Can I ask you something?" Her voice was hoarse from yelling, probably combined with the cold and the fact that she was soaked from the rain.

"Anything, Gorgeous" Quinn responded rubbing her nose against Rachel's then placing a kiss on it the side of it. The brown-eyed teen smiled and blushed a little and before taking a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as it registered what the girl in front of her had asked.

"Q?" Rachel's voice broke, she seemed to be panicking a little. Mistaking the blonde's silence for uncertainty. "I'm sorry I sho-"

The smaller girl was pulled even closer to the girl and her lips covered. When the chaste kiss slowed to just sweet little ones the blonde whispered, "Yes."


	6. Believe ME

To say that today had been eventful would be an understatement

Quinn woke up and ate breakfast with her mom, just like every other morning. The only difference was that today Quinn wasn't wearing her Cheerios uniform seeing as it was picture day and Figgins had made Coach Sylvester let the girls have a day without their uniform. The dress Quinn had chosen to wear was a simple white dress. She wore a yellow cardigan over it and a matching headband and flatts. She felt like it was going to be a marvelous day, after waking up to a text from Rachel and talking to her since.

"Quinnie, you look so beautiful." Judy Fabray said from the across the large table as one of the maids poured her more coffee.

She looked up and smiled sweetly at her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"You've been happy lately, is it because of someone? Oh, Quinnie! Are you dating someone new?" She leaned forward excitedly.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something…" She put her fork down on the plate in front of her and her hands moved to her lap. She looked down and then back up to her mom. and Just as she was about to say something her mom interrupted.

"Alright. Oh! Did you hear about Paula Carlin? Poor thing, her daughter Spencer told her she had a girlfriend! Isn't that horrible, Quinnie? I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that with you."

She laughed nervously at the end of her mother's statement, completely faking a smile now, "Of course not."

"Thanks my girl! Now, what did you want to talk about?" Judy placed one hand under her chin as the other straightened out the silverware that was place beside her plate on a napkin.

"You know, actually, I'm running late. I have to go. I see you at dinner, mom." With that, Quinn left. 

* * *

Quinn stood at Rachel's locker, only to be ignored, but that didn't stop her from standing there still. Or carrying her books for her. In class Finn threw a note behind him to her.

"What is this?" She whispered to him. Glancing at Rachel, who's eyes were transfixed on the notes she was taking from the teachers lecture.

He leaned back and turned his head slightly, "I know you were trying to think of ways to get Rachel to stop being mad at you," He paused for a moment when the teacher looked up from his book and directly at him. When the teacher resumed so did Finn, "so I wrote some suggestions down for you."

Quinn opened the note and read it back to him, "Take her to Chuck E Cheese? Buy her a puppy? Sleep with you?" Rachel had been smiling until the last one, her head Immediately snapped up and thankfully her glare was focused on the teacher.

"You are a fucking moron!" Quinn huffed back at him crumpling the paper and throwing it at his head.

* * *

Right before lunch Quinn disappeared but not before she bribed Santana to tell Rachel anything that would distract her so that she could take care of a few things. Rachel went to in the choir room like she normally did for lunch. She sat at the piano and played a few keys before arms wrapped around her waist and kisses began being placed all over her cheek. She immediately started giggling, she knew who it was.

"Quinn? What are you doing in here? Santana said you had a test to make up. I will not allow you to fall behind in any class." she smiled into the embrace and leaned back into her only for Quinn to step back.

"I saw these and they made me think of you." When Rachel turned there on the podium sat a vase of red roses. Six to be exact, because that was the brunette's favorite number. Rachel covered her mouth with both hands and gasped. "I know you've been hurt in the past and you've been having a rough time lately," She took a rose out of the vase and walked forward "but I just want you to know that I think you're perfect," The hazel eyed girl kneeled down and laid the rose in Rachel's lap, "And now that I'm with you I would never even think of hurting you."

"They are beautiful. Are you sure you don't have a test? I'll be mad if you did and you skipped it." Despite the smile that was on Rachel's face Quinn whimpered, tears now streaming down her face regardless her attempts to whip them away. She had just realized the head cheerio's voice had been soft and vulnerable when she spoke.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel had kept her distance from the hazel eyed girl since yesterday and she hadn't stopped to think that maybe something had happened to her since.

The soft sniffles of her girlfriend were breaking her heart. She leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead and ran her fingers through her hair and rested her cheek against it for a moment before Quinn leaned back. Being looked firmly in the eyes by her, Rachel could see how red they were, possibly from hours of crying. "I'm just waiting for you to break up with me."

"What do yo-"

"Rae," The blonde paused as she held on to Rachel's hand, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

The brunette withdrew her hand from hers, instantly remembering why she was upset with her in the first place before replying viciously, "Why do you think?" She looked up at her girlfriend and narrowed her eyes, "I'm not stupid, Quinn."

Quinn stood suddenly wiping her face with her sleeve, "What's with the attitude? I have no idea what you're talking about." her voice breaking softly.

"I don't have an attitude. and.. and I saw you two together. You and N-Noah. Yesterday at his locker. His Locker, Quinn Fabray! You're going to get back together, so let's just stop pretending that we" she motioned between them "were going anywhere."

"You're seriously believing that crap Lauren said?" Quinn had walked around to the opposite side of the piano and now had her forehead pressed into it, but looking up she continued, "Believe ME for once, Rae!" Quinn's face was red, she was going to kill Lauren as soon as she left the room.

"It wasn't just the slander she said. I saw it with my own eyes! There was more to it, Quinn, and you know it. You like him again. Please don't lie to me. Just don't do this to me."

"Unbelievable." Quinn now sat right beside Rachel. Her face was inches from the smaller girls, lips so close her breath could be felt on the brunette's lips, "What you saw was me telling him that I was with you and that I didn't appreciate him continuing to pursue me. But go on and believe what you want." She stood dropping Rachel's hands "when you are ready to believe me, you come find me, until then, I will leave you alone."

Quinn walked out the door without looking back.

* * *

OKAYYYYYY Sorry for how late that was. (: I;ve written ahead, just have been editing then I forgot to post, MY BAD.


	7. Come Around

[a month laterrrrrrrrrrrrr]

Quinn wanted to pay attention to all the guys around her; with all of them fawning over her and trying to catch her eye she just wanted to be nice, but they weren't interested in talking about anything besides sports and how hot she was. As the guys bickered amongst themselves, her eyes never left the stage. There stood a brunette. Her brunette. Warming up to practice the song she was going to sing at graduation in less than three weeks.

She could see it.

The future. Their. Future.

Ever since she held Rachel on the bridge, she could see it laid out for them. She could see herself walking the red carpet with Rae when she was nominated for Tony's or Oscars. It was undeniable, her girl was going to be big. And it didn't stop there.

The clenching in her stomach only got worse when Rachel moved to center stage with a stool and sat down. She was so distant and it was hurting Quinn more than she'd admit. They were still together, as far as she knew. But they hadn't spoken. Every morning though, Rachel would be waiting for her to walk to class hand-in-hand. That was it. Their only communication was physical.

It had been a hard two weeks.

"You look like you're about to pass out." Quinn's head turned towards the voice of her best friend. Santana stood there holding Brittany's pinky, a small, comforting smile on both their faces. The latina looked up at all the guys that were all around and with a deadly glare said, "Get lost, she isn't, nor will she ever be, interested. In ANY of you." Brittany sat on one side of the head cheerleader and Santana on the other.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered.

She looked down at her hands only for her head to snap up towards the stage when she hears, "Sound Check. Test Test. Mic one. Mic onneeeeee" All in the sing songy voice of the one and only diva. "Sounds good. Let's do this." Seconds pass then music starts. Quinn immediately grabs Brittany's hand. Squeezing as the clenching in her stomach spreads into her chest. She recognized the music, but it wasn't the song Rachel was supposed to be singing.

Rachel's head was bowed but as she sang she looked out into the upper auditorium. "So high tonight," she looked her right at the section of empty chairs "and I don't feel like, coming down."

Rachel stood from her stool and walked to the left side of the stage right in front of where Quinn was sitting. "I could lie to you all my days" She made eye contact with her. "but you're the one" She knelt down, holding eye contact and smiling at the blonde as she continued. "You're the one. And I'm a fool for waiting so long to let you know"

The brown eyed girl nodded to Santana and Brittany before turning back around headed for the stool. Next thing Quinn knew she was being lifted onto the stage in the spot Rachel had just stood in. Stumbling forward a little, the tall girl looked up to see Rachel beckoning her towards her then pointing to the stole as she sang the chorus.

Their eyes never left each others as Quinn sat and Rachel took her hand and sang to her, "you feel like breathing." as soon as she finished the chorus the blonde grabbed the diva and pressed her lips into hers. The stealthily stole the mic from her girlfriend's hand and sang the next verse as the shorter girl stood stunned from the kiss.

"Like sunlight won't you come and lay a ray down," Quinn scrunched her nose up and opened her eyes as she pressed her forehead to Rachel's and sang, "You're the one."

"Oh god. They're so sappy." Santana had her arms crossed and she was tapping her fingers agains her arms. The latina had extended her hand out for Brittany to take, and she did after jumping up a little. Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively she leaned foreword and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Lets go backstage."

"Let's Go!" Britt squealed skipping with Santana through the side doors.

The song ended not long after and Rachel stood there on her tiptoes, arms around Quinn's neck, her face pressed into her it. Quinn had lifted her slightly off the ground and was squeezing her tightly from her hold on the divas waist.

"I love you," the blonde had pulled back a bit and punctuated her statement with a kiss to her cheek, "so much."

Quinn set her down and they swayed back and forth holding onto one another.

"I believe you." Rachel's hand had come up and was now holding the back of the blonde's head lacing her fingers through the golden tresses, "I always believed you." She was squeezing the blonde tighter, whispering into her ear, "I just don't want to lose you, Quinn…you're… you're the best thing I've ever had." Silence fell over them. Quinn blinked tears out of her eyes leaning back and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"I. Am. Never. Going. To. Leave. You." Each word was accompanied with a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. They went back to holding each other.

"I've been thinking lately about graduation," the brunette spoke after a few minutes, Quinn set her down but still held her tight, "I want to stay together, in college."

The hazel eyed girl's heart soared immediately. "Oh," She kissed the diva's cheeks, " baby, I do, too."

"Are you going to Ohio State?" her head dropped after mentioning that and she looked away, "I heard Sam and Finn talking about how they both got signed to play football there and that you were going on a scholarship for cheerleading there…" her voice trailed off.

"Rae, I got accepted to Ohio State for that, yeah," She lifted her hand underneath the brunette's chin, making her look at her, "but I also got an offer from another school that I already accepted."

Rachel suddenly shot out of Quinn's arms looking like she had just been slapped, "You didn't talk to me about it first?" She sounded beyond pissed.

Quinn stepped back towards her, "Rae, love, let me finis-"

"No! You had to go and make a ton of decisions without me! I haven't even decided and we only have about three weeks left! You cant just plan your life without me Quinn, I'm nothing without you. Why would you do this to me-" Rachel was cut off by a hand over her mouth, it was Brittany. She lifted the smaller girl up from behind and was swaying back and fourth gently.

"shhhhhh. Its okay, Rachel. I've got you. Just think of ducks swimming in a pond." she whispered happily as she set Rachel down then beamed at me, "Go ahead and tell her the great news Quinn!"

"Baby, I already sent in my forms for New York State." Rachel's face was blank for a few seconds and then the taller girls words seemed to register immediately making the brunette's face lit up. The tears that were in her eyes from being so angry quickly turned into happy tears as they began to fall freely. Quinn stepped forward again grabbing the brown eyed beauty's hands and interlacing their fingers, "Also, I had your dad's send your forms in for Julliard." a small gasp left the other girl who stared up at her girlfriend in wonder, "We both start on August 28th."


	8. Help, I need somebody

Well everyone. I am officially out of ideas.. care to share some? My mind hasn't fully wrapped around anything epic that could happen.

I need to write SO any prompts?

-SuppBro


End file.
